The Suoh Family and friends
by Emily1050
Summary: After living in The United States, Boston for two years the Hitachiin twins ( Hikaru and Kaoru) and Haruhi Fujioka have finally graduated from high school. Now it's been three years since her and Tamaki Suoh have been dating. On the night of her graduation Tamaki builds up the courage to ask Haruhi the BIG QUESTION... What will Tamaki's answer be? and what will this question lead
1. Chapter 1 (Graduation)

Haruhi hurry up how much does it take for one girl to dress up? , a pair of twins said while knocking on a door.

I am going just a second she said from the other side of the door.

A new voice whom she recognized perfectly was now on the door, it was her boyfriend.

Tamaki and Haruhi had been dating since her first year of high school.

Haruhi my love are you almost done asked her overly excited boyfriend.

The moment that Haruhi started to open the door she saw that her boyfriend was looking over at her with a pair of violet sparkling eyes.

So how do I look? she asked.

Tamaki managed to say that she was naturally beautiful and that her makeup only made her more stunning.

Haruhi blushed at Tamaki's comment.

Meanwhile the twins had been admiring her sky blue dress that had been designed by them.

As the graduation started, Haruhi found herself lost in though, when she heard Yuzuo Suoh her boyfriend's father ( _OURAN'S ACADEMY HEADMASTER he had been invited to graduate the student's of Boston High School_ ) call her name, she had been wondering why in the morning Tamaki had acted so weird.

Soon the graduation came to an end and the host club and Haruhi decided they would have a walk around Boston, seen as they would soon leave The United States.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny sempai, and Mori sempai decided that they were going to head back towards the apartments first, they used the lame excuse that they had to go pack their luggage.

Haruhi and Tamaki walked while holding hands.

As they got near to a park Tamaki stoped, once Haruhi realized he had stoped she too stoped and looked over at him woriedly.

As Haruhi turned back to face Tamaki she saw him kneeling down on one knee reaching for something in his pocket. Haruhi's eyes were wide open since she kind of knew what was going to happen.

When I first met you, I though you were a boy, but now I know that you are the most beutiful girl that I have ever seen, you are the owner of my heart, and I love you Fujioka Haruhi, Tamaki said, his eyes staring straight into the girl infront of him, W-W-WII-WILL YOU HHHHAARRRUUHI FUUUJIOKA MMMARRY MMMME?

The girl looked at him and then kneeled down to face him and then. She hugged him tight and answered, dummy why would I ever reject this from the man I love, yes Tamiki, I do.

They both stood up while Tamaki slided the ring on her finger and the she kissed him on the cheek.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

Anyways I might do this Ouran High school fanfiction.

:-D

_**Nagisa-Okasaky**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Return Home)

**"Haruhi do you have all your bags packed" she heard Hikaru ask, as him and his brother entered her apartment.**

"Hikaru, Kaoru how many times do I need to tell you to leave my fiance alone?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh come on Tono, you know we wouldn't do anything to harm Haruhi" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Oh I know what you two are capable of and what your not" Tamaki answered.

While Haruhi got out of her old apartment with two bags in her hads, Tamaki stoped arguing and looked at his soon to be wife, to him she was gorgeous both sides inside and outside, kind, and stubborn and these were some of the qualities that made him love her.

"Wait are these all your bags Haruhi" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"Yes they are, now can we go, I can't wait to be home" she said

"Hey you four blabber mouths can blabber all you want in the car if not we are going to be late to the airport" Kyoya anounced.

"Oh that's right we should get going" Haruhi said while walking down the stairs of her old apartment, Tamaki and the twins followed.

Then from there everything turned blury since Kyoya was hurrying everyone so that they would make it before the Plane left.

After running up and down, the group made it to the Airplane 20 minutes before departure time.

On the left wing of the airplane Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting.  
>On the right wing of the airplane Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting, Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny were in the middle.<p>

-'-'-'-'-'-** TIME SKIP-'-'-A FEW HOURS LATER IN JAPAN-'-'-'-**

"Tamaki wake up we are about to land and I don't want to wake Kyoya" (_ HE AND HUNNY ARE KNOWN FOR NOT BEING MORNING PEOPLE) _She said as she looked at her fiance.

"Ok Haruhi I will" He answered her just as stood up and walked over to Kyoya.

"**HEY KYOYA WAKE UP WE ARE ABOUT TO LAND AND PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME YOUR DEATH GLARE THIS WAS ALL HARUHI'S IDEA, I CAN ASURE I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT" **Tamaki shouted as he saw his best friend glaring at him.

"Tamaki you don't have to scream I can hear you perfectly fine, just one problem what kind of genttemen are you saying such a thing about your fiance" Kyoya said as he suddenly felt the plane land.

"Oh would you look at that" the twins said as they stood up and walked out of the airplane.

"Seems like Japan never changes" Hikaru said, "but then again that's what I like about it"

As they all approached the exit they heard a bunch of screams of exictment comin from a side of the room and quickly making their way over to the old host club.

They all recognized the 5 ladies in front of them this were their girlfriend.

**COUPLES**

Tamaki-Haruhi (of course)  
>Kyoya-Renge ( The host club manager is dating the director)<br>Hikaru-Masumi (A trani model at Hikaru's family studio)  
>Kaoru-Naomi ( Another trani model)<br>Hunny-Reiko ( The girl from the black magic club)  
>Mori-Natsumi ( Him and her were part of an arranged marriage but over the past year they had really fallen in love with each other)<p>

**BACK TO THE STORY**

"What are you all doing here nobody knew when we were coming, Boss I cant belive you couldn't hold it in" said Hikaru as he went and hugged Masumi.

**- A MONTH LATER -**

**"**Is everything ready?" asked Renge as she, Masumi, and Naomi stood outside the chapel where their best friends were going to get married the next day.

Scince Haruhi wasn't interested in this kind of stuff she, Natsumi, and Reiko all sat down on a park while going through some wedding catalogs.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel just a bit nervous about the day that was coning towards them.

**BACK AT THE SUOH MANSION #2**

Kyoya was in his computer making sure everything was ready for the upcoming days not only the weding but the honeymoon and that did not just mean Tamaki and Haruhi everyone was going to be going behind their backs.

Hunny was stuffing his mouth with cake, Mori was just sitting there quitly like always watching his cousing finish his third cake not slice of cake I mean it when I say cake.

The twins were choosing a look for Tamaki.

On the other hand Tamaki was freaking out about what was going to happen to him in his wedding, the thought of Ranka killing him came running down.

"Uh oh uh um hey Kyoya do you know when Haruhi and the girls are coming back" Tamaki asked just to stop thinking about Ranka.

Tamaki the girls aren't coming today because it's you bachelor party ok and Haruhis last night of being Haruhi Fujioka tomorrow she will be Haruhi Suoh.

Tamaki smile at the thought of Haruhi becoming his wife.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

"Ah girls I think we should hurry up and get going to that Hotel room we got", Natsumi sugested.

"Yeah you're probably right since it is getting kind of late and Haruhi is going to need a lot of rest", Reiko agreed with Natsumi's idea.

"Oh your probably right let's get moving shall we", Masami said while starting to pack.

"**NO NO NO NO NO", **Renge screamed," I say we go shopping and then at midnight we head to bed.

"I am sorry Renge but for today I would rather go to bed early and I like to think that Haruhi and everyone else but you want the same", Naomi said while she also helped Masami pick up.

"I agree with everyone but you Renge, I am sorry, but not tonight", Haruhi said as she too started to help.

"Fine but let me just say what a boring nighg before marriage", Renge muttered.

**Back at the hotel room**

"WOW, This room is huge", Haruhi though she didn't want to say anything knowing that the rest of the girls had all grown going to this kind of Hotel room.

"Shall we head to bed?" asked Natsumi, "I don't know about you guys but I am tired, and tomorrow it's gonna be a big day.

"Not just tomorrow in a week we have another wedding, and this one is a double wedding right", Haruhi pointed out.

"You know just because Masami and I are getting married to Hikaru and Kaoru doesn't mean we have to talk about that just yet, so lets focus on your wedding", Naomi said while pointing at Haruhi.

"Yeah that's right don't focus just yet on our wedding", Naomi agreed.

"Lets get to bed", Reiko sugested they all agreed and headed towards their sleeping bags only to realize that Rengr was missing, They all stood up and looked around for her.

"At last", sreamed Natsumi walking back to the room where they were standing but she came with company and this was Renge getting pulled by the ear," I founf her in the room with the bed sleeping I thought none of us was going to sleep in it though you seemed to be enjoying it.

"Now now lets just go to sleep alright", Haruhi sugested, everyone agreed as they all headed to bed.

A few minutes later all six of them were sleeping hapily.  
><strong>- AT THE SUOH ESTATE #2-<strong>

**"**Hey guys I think we should be getting to bed dont you think", Tamaki asked all of his friends looked at him the twins had smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, ah boss we should be getting to bed", Hikaru suggested still walking around with his smirk.

"Yeah your right Tono we should be getting to bed, sholdn't we", Kaoru said walking over to his sleeping bag but just like his twin he had a smirk.

"You are right and Mitskuny don't forget to brush your teeth", Mori said walking over to his cousin and caring him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

A few minutes later Huny and Mori joined the group that was starting get ready for bed.

As Tamaki turned off the lights only to go to his sleeping bag abd 2 minutes later jumping out screaming for help as he turned onn the lights only to see a lizard was biting him and the twins were laughing at him from his reaction from their plann.

Just as everything once again calmed down everyone was now peacefully sleeping.

-**AUTHOR-NOTES-**

SOOOO I TOOK A BIT TO UPDATE  
>BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH WAITING FOR SEING AS IT WAS PREATTY LONG<p>

soooooooooooooooryyyyyyyyyyyy

_ Emily1050_


	3. Chapter 3 (Wedding)

''Renge please get up, we are going to be late to the Hitachiin's Beauty salon thank's to you'', Masami said mad as she shook her.

''DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?'' Renge asked shouting and looking at the clock,'' It's 7:25 am, Haruhi and Tamaki are not getting married unti 12:00 pm''.

''You may be right, but we need to be ready by that time and there is still a lot to do, Don't you thin?'' Naomi told her.

Everyone in the hotel room was ready to head to the hitachiin's beauty salon, luckily the beauty salon was right next to the Hitachiin's fashion company's main office were their six dresses were waiting for them personally designed by Hikaru, Kaoru, and the twins mother Yuzuha.

''So Mistresses where am I supposed to take you today?'' asked their driver who had been waiting outside since 6:00am. (_Obviously hired by Tamaki)_.

''The Hitachiin's Beauty salon, please!'' Reiko said as the others just nodded.

Once the group of young ladies got to the Hitachiin's beauty salon they were soon taken care off by six professional maids.

**BACK AT THE SUOH ESTATE #2 AROUND THE SAME TIME**

''KYOYA WAKE UP WAKE UP'', Tamaki shouted as he moved around the room nevosly.

''Come down boss we are all ready except of course Kyoya but we still have 5 hours and 1/2'' Kaoru said as he took a seat next to his brother.

''Kaoru's right boss you shouln't be this worried in fact I just got a call from my family's Beauty salon and they said that the girls just got there, that means it will take like 3 hours for them to come out ready and then head over to my family's main fashion office were their dresses are it will probably take like 30 minutes which means we have some time to let Kyoya rest'' Hikaru said as he hanged up his phone.

''Relax Tamaki I am up'', said Kyoya while glaring at all of his friends and heading toward one of the bathrooms in the mansion.

''WOW Tama-Chan, you were able to get Kyo-Chan up without him yelling and just giving you his cold glare'', Hunny as he ate a piece of cake.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed with his cousin.

Before long Kyoya walked out of the bathroom ready for the wedding.

**3 HOURS LATER WITH THE GIRLS**

''Haruhi are you sweating because you are nervous?'' Natsumi asked.

''WELL I AM VERY VERY VERY NERVOUS'', said Haruhi, ''SO in other words yes''.

''Oh and I thought you would be like if nothing was happening that the only one that was going to be over excited and nervous would be Tamaki but I guess I was wrong, you are nervous as well'', Masami said as the group all headed towards the Hitachiin's office.

''Sorry but I think that Haruhi as much as Tamaki have both every right to be nervous'', Reiko defended her.

Soon the girls were ready and so they headed to the chapel to see family, friends, and Acquaintances, who said sosializing was not fun?

The six girls soon found them selves in a room with a TV waiting for Haruhi's dad and well of course for the wedding to begin which was only an hour away.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS**

''Tamaki I just got a phone call from Renge they are all at the Chapel already should we head there right now?'' asked Kyoya.

''You mean Haruhi, Renge, Masami, Naomi, Reiko, and Natsumi are already in the chapel, well I guess we should go seen as how we are all ready to leave'', Tamaki said nervosly.

''Relax Tama-Chan it's you and Haru-Chan who are getting married, and you should feel completly relaxed because of the fact that you are soon going to be Husband and Wife'', Hunny said while jumping high and trying to help Tamaki

''Yeah'', they sudenly heard Mori agree as he pated Tamaki on the head.

''See even Takashi agrees with me'', Hunny said as he jumped on top of his cousin.

''Well I guess you are right men, Lets get going to our beutiful young ladies'', he shouted.

Once the boys got to the Chapel it was only 20 minutes before the wedding.

**BACK WITH THE GIRLS**

''OH MY HARUHI YOU LOOK SO CUTE, I JUST KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE MY RENE HAPPY'', Anne-Sophie said as she hugged Haruhi tight.( _FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA AND DON'T KNOW WHO ANNE-SOPHIE DE GRANTAINE IS TAMAKIS MOM)._

''Thanks Anne_Sophie'', Haruhi thanked her.

''Oh I just can't believe my little girl is getting married'', said Ranka as he entered the room.

''WOW THERE RANKA-SAN'', shouted Masami, '' This look of short hair and well a suite look good on you.

''Oh why thanks dear I just dressed as a man for the wedding for the after party I will be wearing a dress, of course if that is OK with my dear daughter'', said Ranka while looking at Haruhi.

''Why of course dad in fact if you are not Happy with what you are wearing you can go change'' Haruhi said looking him over.

''Oh no my dear for now I will stick to this'', Ranka said happily, ''Now lets go its time for the wedding to begin and everyone is here''.

As Haruhi, her dad and her five maids of honor made their way down the aisle, Haruhi couln't see a face that wasn't smiling even Tamaki grandmother was smiling that was until she passed the second bench closest to the altar where Tamaki was waiting with Kyoya by his side, the faces belong to no one less than Yoshio, Yuuichi, and Akito Ohtori there faces were rather neutral, but Miss. Ohtori seemed to be happy.

As Ranka handed Haruhi over to Tamaki he couln't help bu cry.

''Listen up Tamaki Suoh you take good care of her and make her happy, if you don't I will not forgive you, you got that'', Ranka whispered in Tamaki's, Tamaki responde with a nod.

The preacher started.

''We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony''.

''Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you''.

''Tamaki Suou, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', Tamaki said smiling at her

''Haruhi Fujioka, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?''

''Yes I do'', Haruhi answered

''By the power invested in me I now declare you Husband and Wife, may we have the rings please?'', The preacher said.

''Yes of course'', said Kyoya walking up to him and hading them the rigs

**3 HOURS LATER**

''WOW WOW what are you guys doing in here'' asked Tamaki as he and Haruhi walked into their private jet that was taking them to their honeymoon.

''WE ARE COMING ALONG BOSS, SURPRISE'', The twins both cheered

**-AUTHORS NOTE-**

**SO HEY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND UPDATE TODAY, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN SO IT WON'T TAKE LONG UNLESS I HAVE TO MUCH SCHOOL WORK, ANYWAY PLEASE COMMENT.**

_Emily1050_


	4. Chapter 4 (Honeymoon Part 1)

''What are you guys doing here on my private jet? It's about to take off'', Tamaki asked.

''Isn't it obvious we are coming with you to your honeymoon just like you guys are tugging along with us in the next 2 months'', all ten of the said at the same time.

As if on cue, the announcements were made:

**_''PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AND MAKE SURE TO PUT ON YOUR SEAT BELT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, ALSO PLEASE TURN OFF ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES ALSO UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE''._**

''NO NO NO NO, this was supposed to be the week that me and Haruhi would celebrate our wedding'', was all Tamaki could say as he took a seat next to Haruhi. Immediately the started to feel the plane lifting up.

A few minutes later the announcements came back:

**_''NOW YOU MAY TAKE OUT ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES AND ALSO YOU MAY STAND UP TO GO TO THE BATHROOM IN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL BRING REFRESHMENTS, THANK YOU''._**

''So Miss. Suou how does it feel to be a Suou huh?'' Masami asked.

''To be honest I don't think it's sinked in just yet", Haruhi answered.

''Oh while we are on vacation let's take you to every store we know here in this Resorts (_LOCATED IN THE CARIBBEAN BELONGS TO THE SUOH FAMILY)'',_ Renge said looking at Haruhi who did not look excited.

''Oh well I guess if you guys are up to it, but what I really wanted to do during this trip was spent some alone time with Tamaki'', she said while giving a sad sigh.

''Oh my dear Haruhi you wanted to spent some alone time with me?, I must be dreaming no it's not a dream this is real'', Tamaki said as he rushed to Haruhi and hugged he tight.

**- 1- HOUR-LATER-**

Everyone had fallen asleep exept Tamaki and Haruhi who were talking on what they would be doing during the trip.

''So then tomorrow we spend the day in the pool that has a restaurant inside the pool, Oh Tamaki this isn't the first time you come to this Resort, so can you tell me how that restaurant is?'' Haruhi asked as she placed her head on Tamaki's shoulder.

''Oh well it's really amazing I mean the restaurant is actually in the water like you can be in the water and still be in the restaurant, Can we swim with the dolphin's after lunch tomorrow?'' Tamaki asked getting excited.

''Yes Tamaki we can swim with the Dolph...'' She was cut off.

''Haruhi is everything alright?'' Tamaki asked worriedly at seeing his wife stair out the window looking terrified, that made him look as well only to notice the sky was getting dark and he remembered that Haruhi was afraid of thunder.

''Come here, you will be safe here'', He said hugging her, he let the curtain down in all of the windows so that Haruhi wouldn't get scared.

He got a phone from a wall in the plane, the phone was conected to the Cabin.

''Captain can you go around the storm please?'' He asked.

POW

Haruhi started shaking in her seat.

''AS YOU WISH MASTER SUOH'', the pilot of the airplane repiled.

''Thank you'', He said as he hanged up and started to walk back to his seat next to Haruhi, he hugged her and she immediately fell asleep in his arms.

''You are so cute Haruhi'', Tamaki said as he looked at his sleeping wife, ''I love you, and will never leave your side no matter the obstacles''.

**- WHEN-THEY-LANDED-HOURS- LATER-**

''Tamaki wake up, and wake Kyoya up too'', Haruhi ordered.

''Uh come on Haruhi Renge is here, Can't she wake up her own fiance?'' Tamaki growled.

''NO NO NO NO NO Tamaki you wake him up, I don't want to be glared at'', Renge answered.

Tamaki looked around to see all their friends walking out except Kyoya.

**''KYOYA WAKE UP WE ARE HERE, DON'T GLARE AT ME HARUHI, AND RENGE MADE ME DO IT'', **Tamaki said as he hid behind the seat in front of Kyoya.

''Seriously Tamaki what kind of Husband are you?, and don't talk about my fiance like that'', He said as he stood up and walked out to join their friends Tamaki followed and soon took Haruhi's hand in his as he and the others walked into a yacht that took them to the Suoh family private island (_BUT FOR SOME REASON THEIR FAMILY HAD MADE INTO A REALLY EXPENSIVE RESORT, BUT THEY GOT ROYAL SUITES FOR FREE SINCE THEY WERE THE SUOH FAMILY AND BEST FRIENDS)._

_''_Wow Tama-Chan this resort is huge and beautiful, oh look Takashi they even have a dojo, I want to try it, Can I please please and if Takashi wants he can come with me, so Tama-Chan can I try it?'' Hunny asked and pleaded.

''Sure Honey'', Tamaki answered, ''It doesn't really matter if you break anything because nobody really uses the dojo''.

''So Takashi are you coming?'', Honey asked looking at Takashi with hopefull eyes, and by the way Tama-Chan thanks'', He said, and then looked back at Mori.

''Sure Misukuni'', Mori answered and they both walked to the dojo.

'' How about the rest of us go into our rooms and get changed for dinner'', Kyoya asked as they walked towards a receptionist who gave them each a key except for Haruhi since she and Tamaki would be charing a room.

They all agreed and walked towards the different rooms.

''Hey I thought that this room would look more like a room, but instead it look's like a apartment even bigger than my old one'', Haruhi said as she and Tamaki walked into the room.

''Oh come on Haruhi it's not that big it's just that your old apartment is miniature'', Tamaki said innocently.

''I am not sure if I should take that as a complement'', Haruhi said looking mad.

''Oh no Haruhi I didn't mean to offend you'' Tamaki said as he picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

''Okay fine, but let's change so that Kyoya doesn't lecture us about being late'', Haruhi said as she walked over to one of the seven rooms that this apartment had, which happened to be the master bedroom where their bags were.

A few minutes later Haruhi walked out in a sundress with yellow flowers and a red bow, her hair was down and she was Waring another bow to hold her side bangs. (_THE DRESS WAS COURTESY OF THE TWINS AND THE HEAD BOW WAS COURTESY OF RENGE)._

''Wow Haruhi you look beautiful'', Tamaki said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

''YEAH YEAH, go change remember don't want to be lectured by Kyoya that we are late.

''Of course my dear said Tamaki as he walked up the stairs to where the rooms were and then he walked over to the master bedroom.

''HUH, What's this'', Tamaki said walking over to his Luggage to see that this weren't things his maid's had packed for him.

A few minutes later he walked out in a beach pair of shorts with the outline of the squares being a dark blue and he was also Waring a baby blue T-shirt.

''Tamaki what took you so long'?'' Haruhi asked as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Tamaki and wrapped her arms around his neck, ''Kyoya is going to kill us, but then again nobody tolled him to come with us to our honeymoon, right?''

''That's right, but we should get gping'', he said as they both walked out of their apartment.

When they got to the french restaurant which happened to be where they had agreed to have dinner that night, Tamaki and Haruhi were surprised to see they were the only ones there.

''Master and Mistress Suoh please follow me this way'', a maid said as she took them to a private dining room, where they were even more surprised to see their parents there.

''DAD, MOM, RANKA WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?'' Tamaki asked.

''Oh you can't blame us Tamaki for wanting to spend some time with our new Daughter-in-law'', Yuzuru said as he walked over to Haruhi.

''Okay that is their reason but Dad what are you doing here'', Haruhi asked her father.

''Haruhi don't get mad at me, I just don't want to let you go just yet'', Ranka answered looking at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes, Haruhi sigh.

''Beside Haruhi the three of us are leaving back to Tokyo tomorrow morning'', Yuzuru said.

''Alright but what do we do about or friends they are staying and we were supposed to eat with them'', Tamaki said and then he noticed that on the table were 15 chairs and only three were being used by their parents.

''Oh Rene your friends are eating with us too'', Anne-Sophie said.

''That is right Tamaki'', they heard Kyoya say from behind, when they looked back they saw all 10 of their friend there.

''Well then, should we get to the part that has the food, I am very very hungry'', Masami said as she and their friends all took a seat at the table.

Soon the night came to an end and everyone headed towards their apartments.

The next morning Tamaki and Haruhi woke up early to say goodbye to their parents.

''BYE BYE MOM, DAD, RANKA I AM GOING TO MIIS YOU'', Tamaki said, he was about to cry.

''Rene you are not going to miss us we are going to miss you, as long as you have Haruhi then you have no reason to miss us'', Anne-Sophie snapped at Tamaki.

''BYE son'', Yuzuru said.

''Bye Dad'', Tamaki replied, '' Bye to you too Ranak-San''.

''BYE Tamaki and Haruhi'', Ranka said as he shook Tamaki's hand and hugged Haruhi.

''Bye Dad'', Haruhi whispered into his ear, ''Bye to you and Anne-Sophie.

''Haruhi don't call me Mr. Chairman you can call me Yuzuru, I am your Father-in-law dear'', Yuzuru said, ''Unless you would rather call me Father, that's fine too''.

''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HARUHI ALREADY HAS A FATHER, IT'S ME'', said Ranka as he started to scream.

''Thanks for the offfer but I am going to stick to Yuzuru'', Haruhi said.

Next thing their parents were ready in the yacht, and then out of sight, Tamaki and Haruhi headed towards the breakfast hall, Where they saw their friends and seated with them in the table.

After breakfast they were all going to head to the pool that had the restaurant, but the boys decided to let the girls go first and then they would follow.

As Haruhi made her way towards the VIP section they were surprised to see another woman and another man who looked like Tamaki but his blond hair was a bit darker, He was hugging and kissing the other woman, Haruhi and the others thought it was Tamaki.

''**TAMAKI SUOH YOU ARE SHEETING ON ME WITH THIS WOMAN, AND IN OUR HONEYMOON'', **Haruhi shouted as tears started to roll down face, the man and the women looked at Haruhi.

Then the other five girls heard some familiar voices coming they turned around to see Tamaki and the rest of the former Host Club.

''HARUHI WHY ARE YOU CRYING, IS SOMETHING WRONG'', Tamaki shouted as he fell to the ground to hold his wife.

''Haruhi noticed Tamaki next to her woried, but then who was this darker haired Tamaki?

''Tamaki is it really you?'' Haruhi asked.

'' Of course Haruhi who did you think I was?''Tamaki asked while he holded her tight.

''HIM'', Haruhi said pointing to the strange man.

Tamaki looked up to see the strange man and woman, his mouth dropped and then he stood up as he helped up hi wife as well.

''Takumi is that you?'' Tamaki asked the strange man.

''Tamaki, it is me'', Takumi answered.

Tamaki's eyes grew and then he runned to Takumi and hugged him tight, Takumi returned the hug.

Everyone was confused except Tamaki and Takumi. ''Tamaki can you explain who he is?, Haruhi asked. Tamaki let go of Takumi and looked back at Haruhi.

''Haruhi, guys this is my little brother, unfortunately Takumi runned away from home when he was only 12 years old, so in my information everything about him was erased as well as in my dad's and my mom's, but here he is'', Tamaki answered.

''So this is your brother Boss?'' the twins asked with devilish smiles.

''Hikary, Kaoru this is Tamaki's first time seeing his brother in years I say we all go back to our apartments and leave Haruhi, Tamaki and Tamaki's new brother'', Masami said as she took everyone out and left.

''So Tamaki who is she?'' Takumi asked looking at Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled warmly,'' This is my wife Haruhi, and who is this young lady that you came with?''

''She is my wife Mitsuru, and we are here on our Honeymoon I suppose the same goes for you huh?'' He answered.

Yes, you know if I would have known you were here a bit earlier, you would have been able to see mom and dad'', Tamaki said as he ad Takumi jumped in the pool while the girls just took a seat on a beach chair. Their friends watched from a far distance.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**Reader: **I CANT BELIEVE IT TAMAKI HAS A YOUNGER BROTHER.

**Me: **YEP

**READER:** IS HE NICE

**Me:** Yep but to know more about he honeymoon you will have to wait for part two. By the way guys this story was written by my good friend o=in Wattpad Joky0424 but she wanted it to be on and asked if I could publish it for her, so yeah we both wrote this story together, but she put in the most work. Happy early Veterans day and stay tuned. Please Review, love you all ^_^ ^-^

_Emily1050_


	5. Chapter 5 (Honeymoon Part 2)

Later that day:

''Would you guys like to join us and ou friends for dinner that way we can all get to meet each other better, so what do you say?'' Haruhi asked as they were about to separate into two different buildings.

''Sure, we will joi us'', Mitsuru said.

'' Okay how about Tamaki and I come pick you up and then take you to where we are goin to meet our friends'', Haruhi suggested.

''Sure''; Takumi answered, '' Tamaki I am glad I am going t spend time with you''.

''Me too little brother, Well Haruhi shall we get going?'' Tamaki asked as he and his wife started to walk away.

**IN THEIR APARTMENT**

''So Haruhi what do you think of Takumi", Tamaki asked as he and his wife started to change.

''Other than his hair being litte darker you guys can pass as twins and not just that but the way you act, I barley know him but I know you perfectly fine and from what I can tell you guys act preatty much the same'', She answered.

''You know I found it cute that you were crying over seening me with another woman erlier'', Tamaki said as he smiled at the thought of his wife getting jelous.

''Tamaki what do you expect me to do, I had no idea you had a brother non the less that you and him could pass as twins'', She said as she realized what she had done and blushed.

''OH Haruhi look at thoes cute pink cheeks, Your just so cute even when you are mad'', Tamaki said as he hugged her tight.

''Let's go, today we have to pick up your brother and his wife and we do not want to get lectured by Kyoya right?'' She asked as she moved to the door.

''Right'', Tamaki agreed as him and his wife left their apartment hand in hand.

**IN TAKUMI'S APARTMENT**

''So Mitsuru what do you think of Tamaki'', Takumi asked as he and his wife started to change.

''He is exactly like you except that you have darker hair'', Mitsuru answered.

''Do you think you get along with him and Haruhi, I don't know, but I want to be closer to my family, If that's alright with you'', He said as he gave a sad sigh.

''Yeah I like to think that Haruhi and I actually have a lot in comon, and I can get along just fine with another you'', Mitsuru answered.

''That's good, but how about spending more time with the rest of my family'', Takumi said once again.

''That's good, I miself have been thinking of moving back to Japan and try to find my aunt Kotoko'', She said a bit sad.

''Okay so after this trip we will be moving to Japan'', Takumi said hapily.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

''Coming'', Takumi said as he reached to open the door.(_JUST TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS TAKUMI AND MITSURU ARE SLEEPING IN THE 2ND CLASS SUITES, THEY WERE ABLE TO AFORD COMING AS A WEDDING GIFT FROM HER FAMILY, BUT SINCE HE RUNNED AWAY,HE'S NOT AS HIGH AS THE HOST CLUB)._

''OH hi Takumi'', Haruhi said as she saw her husband was already hugging his little brother.

''TAKUMI, LITTLE BROTHER YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HAVE MISSED YOU EVER SINCE I LEFT TO GO CHANGE!"' Tamaki screamed as he hugged hi brother tight.

''TAMAKI, I HAVE MISSED YOU WAY MORE'', Takumi said as he hugged his brother too.

''I think you and I are the only normal people in the Suoh family'', Haruhi said while looking at Mitsuru.

''You meand their parent's act just the sam...'' She was cut off.

''Corection'', Takumi said looking at his brother.

''As kids people would say that we look like mom but act like dad'', Tamaki said remembering their childhood.

''So your mom is normal as well'', Mitsuru said.

''WRONG, Anne-Sophie is only half way normal'', Haruhi said while they all started to walk away.

**IN THE RESTAURANT**

''Kyoya why are the Boss and Haruhi so late'', Hikaru said a bit annoyed since he kind of knew the answere.

''Hikaru, Tamaki and Haruhi are most likely going to invite Tamaki's brother and his wife to have dinner with us, which means they must be caught up in a conversation'', Kyoya said coldly, though deep inside he was kind of jelous that his best friend was spending so much time with another guy rather than them.

Kyoya and Hikaru weren't the only ones who were jelous, Renge, Masami, and Naomi but she was just a bit not like everyone else.

''WE HAVE ARRIVED'', Tamaki screamed as his brother and both brides walked in.

''So Hikaru how much do I get for telling what was going to happen?'' Kyoya sked not looking up from his notebook.

''Just hut-up will you?'' Hikaru asked annoyed.

''What happened here did you all just come from a funeral?'' Haruhi asked as she took a seat near Renge, Mitsuru took a seat next to her, since she was the only girl she kind of knew.

''Haruhi, BECAUSE OF YOU WE DIDN'T GET TO GO SHOPPING'' Renge cried in Masami's shirt not really caring if she got it wet.

''YEAH LOOK AT POOR RENGE'', Masami started to cry as well.

''Masami, Renge apologize to Haruhi, it's not her fault that it's the first time that she actually meets he brother and sister-in-law'', Naomi tried to say but she couldn't hide the fact that she was mad as well.

''I am sorry Haruhi'', Masami said,''but I will not stick around for dinner''.

''Masami wait you can't just stay away because you are jelous of other people spending time with Haruhi other than us!'' Hikaru said to his fiance as she was about to head ou apoligize to Haruhi, the Boss, his brother and his wife''.

''If so Hikaru then you apologize as well'', Masami said looking back at he fiance.

''Okay but you go first'', He said as they both took their seat.

''I am sorry to the four of you I didn't mean to get mad'', she said.

''I am sorry too'', Hikaru said.

''I am sorry as well, I guess that Tamaki's brother and sister in law should get to spend time with Tamaki and Haruhi'', Renge said.

''It's good to know that we are at a good start but let's star the introductions starting with Tamaki's brother and then to the left'', Kyoya said as he too started too feel a bit better.

''I am Suoh Takumi and I am Tamaki younger brother'', He said.

'' I am Suoh Mitsuru and I am Takumi's wife'', She said a bit nervous.

''I am Suoh Haruhi and I am friends since High school with you all and now I am Tamaki's wife and Sister-in-law with Takumi and Mitsuru'', She said completely cool.

''I am Houshakuji Renge have been friends with you all since high school except Takumi and Mitsuru, I am also Kyoya's fiance'', she said a bit nervous.

''I am Ishinose Masami model of the Hitachiins fashion company and I have also been friends with most of you since High School and now I am Hikaru's fiance'' She said as she finally smiled.

''I am Fujibayashi Naomi and I am also a Trani model at the Hitachiis company I am Masami's cousin, I have been friends with most of you since High School, I am also Kaoru's fiance'', She said.

''I am Sakagami Natsumi I have known the Host club, Haruhi, Renge, Masami,and Naomi since High school, I am Takashi's fiance'', She said as she gave Mitsuru a war smile.

''I am Kanazuki Reiko and I have know most of you since when I was in Ouran's black magic club, I am Mitsukuni's fiance.

''I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey like every one else, but for some reason Takashi and Reiko don't call me that, I like cute things and I hav known Takashi since I was born since we are cousins, I have know Kyo-Chan since I was in Kindergarten, I have also know the twins and Reiko-Chan since I was in 1at grade since they were in pre kindergarten, I have also know Tama-Chan since I was in my 3rd year of middle school, and in my 3rd year of High School I met Haru-Chan, then 2 months after Haru-Chan I met Renge-Chan who became our club manager, then I met Sami-Chan and Nao-Chan a few days after Takashi and I met Sumi-Chan and then she met everyone else'', He said hapily.

'' Morinozuka Takashi I have know most since High School and now you guys too'', He said.

'' I am Ohtori Kyoya just like everyone else said I have known most of you since High school and it's a pleasure to meet my best friends brother, though those of you who know me theres always something in it for me'', not trying to intimidate Takumi and Mitsuru.

''I am Hitachiin Hikaru and I say the same as every one else except the part where there is something in it for me, I am Kaoru's older twin'', He said smiling.

'' I am Hitachiin Kaoru and agree with my brother but Mori you forgot to say you nickname which is Mori by the way'', He said while looking at Mori.

''Yeah'', He just answered.

'' And every one knows me Suoh Tamaki fiends with Honey,Mori,the twins, Reiko, and Kyoya since my 2nd year of middle school, Then in High school I met my beautifully wife Haruhi and one of her best friend's Renge, and well then I met everyone else, oh I am sorry I have Takumi since I was one year old and now I meet his wife, huh!'' Tamaki said happily.

The rest of the evening went perfect and all 14 of them had fun.

The next morning all 7 girls went shopping while the guys went fishing, at 12 they all went to the Chinese restaurant, and then they went to the water park after that they all went to their rooms to change for dinner, that dinner went perfect as well.

The 12 old friends were all getting along perfectly and now they had another pair of friends

Soon the week came to an end and it was the day to leave.

''TAKUMI NO NO TAKUMI COME WITH US IN OUR FAMILY'S PRIVATE JET TO JAPAN DON'T GO BACK TO FRANCE'', Tamaki cried when his brother's plane was about to take off.

''TAMAKI I WANT TO BUT I HAVE TO PREPARE MYSELF TO SEE MOM AND DAD AGAIN'', Takumi cried as well.

'' CAN YOU TWO QUIT IT'' all 7 girls screamed at them then they both started to whimper.

''Mitsuru please come with us don't you still have family in Japan?''Haruhi asked.

''I have an aunt and a cousin and well I like to think of you guys as family too, I have more family here than I have there'', she said a bit sad, '' You know what we are coming with you, if that's not a problem of course.

''No of course not and tomorow you can come our wedding and just like everyone else tag along for all the honeymoons'', the twins said.

''YEAH'', the girls all screamed as they rushed and hugged Mitsuru except Haruhi who jus pat her on her shoulder.

'' Yey Takumi you are coming with us'', Tamaki said Happily as they all started to enter the family Private Jet.

''Oh no what if mom and Dad are mad at me'', Takumi muttered to himself.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: HEY EVERYONE. NOT MUCH TO SAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH HIGH SCHOOL MAGNET APPLICATIONS AND A BUNCH OF RECOMENDATION LETTERS. I ALSO HAD A FRENCH PROJECT AND NOT TO FORGET MY BEUTIFUL COMPETITION THAT IS COMING UP. ANYWAYS I HOPE THAT EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY.**

**TAMAKI & TAKUMI: EMILY1050 DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL.**

**HIKARU: OF COURSE SHE DOESN'T.**

**KAORU: YEAH WE'D BE SO BORING IF SHE DID.**

**ME: DIE IN HELL. ANYWAYS I AM SORRY FOR ANY MISPELLED WORDS, THANKS TO MY WATTPAD PARTNER JOKY04 SHE AND I WRITE THIS STORY TOGETHER.**

**HARUHI: YOU KNOW I CAN'T WAIT TI'LL YOU POST THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO TALK TO EVERYONE ABOUT THE FUTURE.**

**MASAMI: EMILY1050 YOU AND JOKY04 ARE MEAN FOR WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO NEXT CHAPTER TO ME. -_-**

**NAOMI: CALM DOWN CUZ, JOKY04 WOULDN'T DO TO BAD SHE PROBABLY MAKES HIKARU AND YOU HAVE A SLIGHT FIGHT BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT WON'T LAST BECAUSE THEY BOTH SUCK AT COUPLE ISSUES, THEY'RE BOTH WAY TO HAPPY.**

**ME: YOUR WAY OFF BUT IT DOES INCLUDE YOU AND HIKARU, MASAMI, UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH.**

_Emily1050_


	6. Chapter 6 (Meeting the Family)

As the group arived at hte airport they all decided to go home and then they would all meet up at the Suoh Estate # 2, Takumi and Mitsuru went with Tamaki and Haruhi to their new home, but when they go there they were surprised to see a limmo that looked like the one they were in and a purple Ford, Haruhi recognized the Ford it was her dad's car.

''Tamaki, Takumi you both might want to hide behind me and Mitsuru'', Haruhi said.

''Why is that Haruhi my dear?'' Tamaki asked.

''My dad is here and he will kill you fo spending a week with me in an island, and since he doesnt know who Takumi is he will try to kill him as well'', She said as both Tamaki and Takumi hid behind their wifes.

''THEY ARE HERE THEY ARE HE...'' Yuzuru screamed once he saw Haruhi the he was cut off when he saw Tamaki hiding behind her and then he noticed Mitsuru and he saw Takumi behind her. Tears began to roll down hi face as he slowly fell to the ground, '' Tamaki why are you hiding behind Haruhi and who is this woman with with TTTaaakumi hiding behind her?'' he asked.

"Father Takumi and I might have bumped into each other in our honeymoon, a few hours after you, mom, and Ranka left, Haruhi was heading to the pool with the other girls while us guys were trying to find something to do while the girls went shopping and at first Haruhi saw Takumi and thought it was me cheeting on her anf well then when I got to the pool I found Haruhi crying and then I saw Takumi, after that we have spent time together and Haruhi convinced Mitsuru to come live with us instead of going back to France", Tamaki said while looking in between his brother and his Father..  
>"And I can only assume that youbare Takumi's wife Mitsuru", Yuzuru saif as he looked at both his son's, Takumi wrapped hid arm around Mitsuru and Tamaki around Haruhi.<p>

"TAMAKI HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER", Ranka screamed only seing Takumi and Mitsuru, then he noticed Haruhi and Tamaki., "TAMAKI YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN'', He said up to Tamaki with a bat.

''WOW Dad, this is Takumi Tamaki's younger brother'', Haruhi said as she covered Tamaki from her Dad.

''What's all the comotio...'', Anne-Sophie said, '' TAKUMI, MY LITTLE BOY, OH HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU''.

''It's nice to see you too mom and dad'', Takumi said while he hugged both his parents, '' Mom, dad already met her but you haven't, This is my wife Mitsuru, we just married, actually we met Tamaki and Haruhi during our Honeymoon, and well Haruhi convinced us that we should come live with them''.

''It's nice to meet you, you must be Anne-Sophie and you sir must be Suoh I have heard a lot from the both of you in fact, Anne-Sophie my family's company was friends with your family's company'', Mitsuru said.

''Oh really dear, well what's your family's last name to see if I can remember?'' Anne-Sophie asked.

''My family is the Kanoya'', Mitsuru said.

''WAIT ARE YOU RELATED AT ALL TO KANOYA MEGUMI?'' Tamaki asked a bit embarrassed since Haruhi was there.

''HUH, Why yes I am her younger sister'', she answred.

'' Are your parent's on good notes now?'' Haruhi asked, Why didn't I ask this before, she thought.

''Oh yes, after my sister came back from Tokyo she told Dad and Mom how she felt and somehow they managed to work it out'', said Mitsuru remembering what her sister had told her, ''She also talked about this young man who looked like Takumi and this other boy who was confident and someway or another he helped her with her feelings''.

''Oh you don't know that boy who helped her was Haruhi and I was the that looked like Takumi, you know at that time I used to think that what I had for Haruhi was Fatherly love but the when Kanoya-San came her recemblace to Haruhi kind of made me spend more time with her than my other friends'', Tamaki said remembering how the club had helped him realize what he felt for Haruhi.

''Your sister caused Haruhi to get Jeolus, Aren't I right?'' Tamaki asked as he showed Haruhi hi puppy dog eyes.

''Kind of, but at that time I had just realized my feelings thank's to Mai and well then than's to you sister Tamaki realized his'', Haruhi said while giving Mitsuru a smile.

''To be honest Haruhi I have nevern though of you as a crossdresser, How did that happen'', Mitsuru asked making Tamaki blush with embarasment.\

''It was all the Host club's fault they all though I was a boy and then I got nervous because Tamaki was flirting with me which led me into acidentaly dropping this 8 million yen, but at the time I couldn't pay that so I ended up becoming a Host, and that's what happend though Tamaki was the one who requested it and he was also the last one to find I was a girl in the host club'', she said as memories came flying back.

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

A maid walked toward the door as they made their way to the diner table.

''Excuse me Masters and Mistresses but all your friends are here do I let them in?'' Shima asked. (_SHIMA SECOND ESTATE HEAD-MAID)._

''You know Shima we come in even when the Boss say's NO, like we care'' The twins said as they walked in without permission and in back of them everyone else was standing.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Tamaki asked a bit worried that Haruhi and him might have forgotten something important.

''How rude Tamaki you forgot that Hikaru, Kaoru, Naomi, and I are getting married, today is Hikaru's and Kaoru's bachler party and Haruhi is coming with us to celebrate in the same Hotel we celebrated hers'', Masami said like it was something normal.

''Yeah Tono you and Takumi will be coming with us over to our manssion while Haruhi and Mitsuru go with them !'' Hikaru said.

Minutes later the two groups of seven were heafing their different ways.

AT THE HOTEL ROOM

''Everyone to sleep and Renge this one please try and not move from this room I am a lot more active than Haruhi is I will not tolerate it you got that, and that goes for everyone else except you Naomi since it's you wedding too!'' Masami said as she headed towards her bed after explaining every rule to the other ladies who were shivering.

''What exactly happened the night before you wedding Haruhi?'' Mitsuru whispered since neither of them could fall asleep.

''Well Renge had this idea that we should go and decorate the location where we held the after party and then then try and fix whatever was left to do in the chapel, by the time we got to bed it was over 10:00 pm, and then Renge went missing 10 minutes after Natsumi found her sleeping in the bedroom and pulled by her ear until she was next to her sleeping bag, and then we all fell asleep'', Haruhi said remembering the week before.

''Ah I see'', Mitsuru whispered back to her but it was just a little bit loud.

''Are you guys still up'', Natsumi asked as she stood up and just took a seat in the sleeping bag, '' I can't sleep and you guys look like you can't either, can I join you conversation'', Natsumi asked feeling a bit uncertant since Haruhi and Mitsuru were technically sisters now.

''SURE'', Both Natsumi and Haruhi answered at the same time.

''You guys act , and look like sisters, can I join you too?''Reiko asked as she did the same that Natsumi had done.

''Sure you can join us too Reiko'', Mitsuru said as Haruhi just nodded.

The girls spent hours talking to each other until they fell asleep.

BACK AT THE HITACHIIN MAIN MANSSION

''WE ARE SO NOT SLEEPING TONIGHT'', The twins both chered.\

''You guys are going to be so tired and sleepy tomorrow'', Honey said as he took a seat near Mori.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed.

''I don't know about you but I am heading to bed'', Tamaki said walking over to his sleeping bag.

''Watch out Boss we might have done something bad with that sleeping bag'', the twins both said making Tamaki go to his EMO CORNER .

''Relax Tono we didn't do anything'', Kaoru asured him, Tamaki made his way back to the slepping bag.

''I am going to bed too, and DO NOT WAKE ME UP BEFORE 10:00 AM'', Kyoya made clear.

''I will be doing the same as Kyo-Chan and Tama-Chan'', Honey said in a complete adorable childish voice.

''Master's you have a visitor'', A maid said walking up to them.

''Oh really who?'' Kaoru asked.

''Oh it's jus me'', At the sound of this voice the pair of twins hid behind a couch, and the others did the same just to make sure they were save.

''HIKARU, KAORU Stop hiding from me I came for the wedding to say ''CONGRATULATION'' and now I leave'', the lady said walking out the room.

''By the way thank's Grandmother'', They both said as they got out from behind the couch, ''And hello Grandfather''.

''Congratulation boys, Oh but aren't all of you mariying soon?'' At this question everyone turned red except Kyoya who just kept his cool attitude well and of course Mori didn't blush either.

''Actually Granfather Tamaki is already married, the rest of us are in the fiance stage'', Kaoru said out of the blue.

''Oh really then, Congratulation to the newlyds, you married Fujioka-Sana right Suou-San'', He asked.

''Yes sir'', Tamaki answered.

''Lucky man, well then goodbye'', The man said as he left the room and joined his wife, but his wife was leaving in a motorcycle when he was leaving in his Limo.

After that everyone went to bed.

-**AUTHORS NOTES-**

**So here is chapter 5, please Review. **

**see you soon**

** Emily1050 & Joky04**


	7. Chapter 7 (The Hitachiin Family)

''RENGE WAKE UP'', Natsumi shook her.

''I can sence that she will wake up in 3 minutes'', Reiko said.

As said Renge woke up in 3 minutes and 1/2 but oh well it was close enough.

Masami rushed us a lot and before we knew it we were at the same Chapel we had been a week before, Masami seemed to be getting tense, but Naomi was very very nervous she had been walking from side to side in the room. Then we heard a door open and saw the twin's father he was going to be walking the girls though the aisle. (_MASAMI'S AND NAOMI'S FATHER'S HAD BOTH PASSED AWAY WHEN BOTH GIRLS WHERE ONLY 3 IN THE SAME CAR ACCIDENT, MASAMI'S FATHER WAS KNOWN FOR RACING CARS AND THIS TIME TOOK HIS BROTHER-IN-LAW WITH HIM, THE CAR BEHIND THEM LOST CONTROL AND ENDED UP IN THE CAR ACCIDENT)._

''Girls we should get going the wedding will be starting any minute now'', Mr. Hitachiin said as he took Masami in his right hand and Naomi in his left.

As all five of the maid's of honor walked down the aisle to see the two grooms men and their two man of honor this were Tamaki and Kyoya.

Soon the Grooms were distracted from their five beautiful friends Haruhi, Renge, Natsumi, Reiko, and Mitsuru by their two beautiful soon-to-be-wife's.

Masami and Naomi walked down the aisle pretty fast from being nervous.

Soon they found themselves in the altar. All four of them were too nervous to hear what the pracher was saying until it came to the part where they heard their names being called out.

''Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin do you men take this women to be your wedded wife's in sicknes and in helth till death does you part?'' The preacher asked.

''YES WE DO'', Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time.

''Masami Ichinose and Naomi Fujibayashi do you both take this men to be your wedded hus...'' He soon got cut off by both girls.

''YES WE DO'', The cousin's said together nervously.

''May I have the rings ?'' The preacher asked.

Mori was holding Hikaru's and Masami's rings, and Honey had Kaoru's and Naomi's rings. (PS_ OK EVERYONE SO THEIR MAN's OF HONOR WERE TAMAKI AND KYOYA BUT THE RINGS WERE GIVEN BY HONEY AND MORI)._

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru repeat after me:

''I, ( Hkaru/ Kaoru), take you (Masami/ Naomi), to be our (wife's), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' the twins both said cutting the Preacher.

''I, (Masami/ Naomi), take you (Hikaru/ Kaoru), to be our (husband's), to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'' The girls both said looking straight into each's boy eyes.

''You may kiss the bride's'', The preacher said.

**5 HOURS LATER IN THE PLANE**

''Why exactly are we all tugging along?'' Haruhi asked a bit annoyed that she and Tamaki had baerly spent any alone time ever sice they had gotten married.

''Haruhi we did this because we realized that our weddings were so close to each other that they only give us a week of honeymoon, this way it's longer'', Hikaru said as he took a seat next to Kaoru in the seat's across from them Masami and Naomi were seeting down talking a bit to Renge and Natsumi in the other hand Reiko and Honey were being a cute couplee cuddiling the one with the other remembering that their wedding was next, Mitsuru was talking to Haruhi about how they were such a big family.

''You know as a kid I always dreamed of having a big family and ever since I met you I have that'', Mitsuru said with a smile.

''But Mitsuru didn't you have a big family with your Dad, Mom, Sister, Grand parents by both sides of you family?'' Haruhi asked.

''Well to be honest I don't know my grand parents that well, Megumi knows them better than I do, and even before my dad had that idea that almost caused him his marriage, him and mom weren't exactly close since they were married by an aranged marriage, unlike my dad I had this aunt that actually married someone who she wanted to marry and this person was a commoner which caused her legacy to go to my dad'', Mitsuru said looking sad.

''Why did you say had an aunt what happened, if it's not to much trouble'', Haruhi said.

''It's okay,m-my aunt passed away when I was 5 though I never met her, So what happened to you mom if it's not to much trouble'', She said.

''It's fine, my mom passed away when I was five, I can't really remember her'', Haruhi said, '' You know your aunt and my mom passed away in the same year''.

''Yeah'', she chuckeld as she stood up walked over to Takumi then she took a seat and soon fell asleep.

Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and there they did the same as everyone else in their still forming family.

**A WEEK LATER**

''I can't belive that our honeymoon is over alredy'', Masami cried as she took a seat in the airplane.

''OH NO I need to use the bathroom'', She said as she rushed to the bathroom in the past two days she had been going to the bathroom a lot of times.

Everyone except Kyoya were wondering what was happening.

**-AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: **So do you have a hint on what has Masami going to the bathroom?

**READER: **NO what is it,what is it?

**ME: **We have a special guest that's going to tell you an even bigger hint, Come innnnn.

**KYOYA: **Hey well here's my hint to every reader, in a few months Hikaru and her are not going to sleep at all.

**ME: **That's it, you know Kyoya I was hoping you would have said something that would give more of a hint.

**READER; **I KNOW I KNOW CAN I SAY IT.

**ME: **NO keep it to yourself.

**KYOYA: **You see it's obvious.

**ME: **BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, Ugh Whatever so bye guys, I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving. Please review I welcome criticism. Just no fire.

_Joky04 & Emily1050_


	8. Chapter 8 ( News to the family)

''OH NO what is this?'' Masami screamed once more as she headed for the bathroom, they were still in the plane and this was he 10 th time in the bathroom .

''Congratulations Hikaru'', Kyoya told him.

Hikaru turned around to face Kyoya, ''For what?''.

''Masami is most likely pregnant'', Kyoya responded taking his seat next to Renge again, he said this pretty loud and the others all started to congratulate him, When she walked out and they started to congratulate her as well, she looked at everyone as to give her a hint to what was happening, then he noticed Hikaru talking to Kaoru about designing a new baby line and also she heard him say that they were going to decorate a room in the Manssion.

''Hey Reiko do you have any idea on what everyone has been saying ''Congratulations'' ? she asked hopefully.

''Oh that's right you were in the bathroom, Kyoya said that there's a pocibility that you are pregnant'', Reiko answered.

''KYOYA SAID WHAT?'' Masami asked.

''Oh Masa-Chan you didn't know, you Kao-Chan are most likely going to become a mommy and daddy'', Honey said as he looked at Masami with a smile and then looked at Reiko, ''I hope we become a mommy and a daddy someday too!''.

''Oh Mitsukuni, I hope so too'', Reiko said as he took her into a deep hug Mori's, wedding was just 2 days away and then it would be theirs, in a matter of 8 days.

''You know back when we I was in my 1st year of high school and you were in your 2nd, If you told me that Reiko would end up with Honey I would have laughed, but I would have done the same thing with us and Kyoya and Renge'', Haruhi said as Tamaki held her close to him.

''Haruhi, I want to be a daddy too'', Tamaki said looking down at his small wife.

''I want that too Tamaki ,just not now, you are going to start your second year in the University and I am staring my first, that's just going to have to wait a while'', She said, she knew that would hurt him but what could she do she didn't want to bother him in his career to take over the Suou Empire, he was the Suou's successor and she didn't wait to bother him with a pregnancy, and then there was her school she still had her dream of becoming a lawyer she knew that even if she did get pregnant she would still be able to become a lawyer and from her University but she wanted to wait.

''You know I guess your right, but still I would like to become a Daddy and when I am still young'', He said.

''Tamaki we are still too young I am only eighteen going to nineteen next year, and you are nineteen'', Haruhi said a bit annoyed that he hadn't stoped talking about this.

''I see okay, I will wait'', He responded, that made he feel better.

''_**ATENTION PASANGER'S PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS TURN OFF ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICES YOU MIGHT HAVE, MAKE SURE TO YOUR SEAT-BELT ON WE WILL BE LANDING IN A FEW MINUTES''.**_

Once they were in the airport each going on their limos well except the four married couples those had plans together, one was to prank Mori with sending him a letter of some girl who had crush on him she was a super-model and she happened to be very good at martial arts, this wold be to see his reaction.

When the Hitachiin's and the Suou's arived at the Suou's manssion, the boys went to Tamaki's library to plan a prank ,and the girls walked over to the theatre while they waited for a maid to go to the pharmacy to buy a pregnacy test.

Once the maid came back,'' Oh Kimiko-San your back do you have the Pregnancy test?'' Haruhi suddenly getting exited.

''Yes Mistress Haruhi'', Kimiko said as she bowed and gave Haruhi the bag with the pregnancy test.

''Thank's Kimiko'', Haruhi said as she entered the theater and everyone looked at Haruhi.

''Is this it?'' Masami asked a bit nervous, Haruhi nodded.

Masami walked into the bathroom and did the test, then she walked out.

''So now we only wait five minutes'', Naomi said as she and the other three wife's took a seat with a clock in their Hands, A few minutes Haruhi looked at the clock then smirked

''It's time'', She said then everyone noticed that she was right.

''Haruhi, Naomi, or Mitsuru one of you please pick it up and see it first , no wait you all find out before me okay'', Masami said , she was trying to hide the fact that she was nervous but it was obvious.

Haruhi, Mitsuru, and Naomi did a Rock paper scissors to find out who would pick up the pregnancy test, ''Darn why me'' Haruhi thought. Haruhi walked into one of the many bathrooms that her home had once she walked out she had a smile.

''Oh let me see'', Mitsuru said rushing over to Haruhi and Naomi did the same.

''AWW'', Naomi cooed when she saw.

''Okay now show me what it says'', Masami said completely at her limit.

Whe she saw the pregnancy test she started to cry of hapiness.

''Oh how are you thinking of telling Hikaru?'' Naomi asked.

''Oh I got this I am going to tell him right now'', she said.

As the girls walked into the library where their husbands were they each walked over to their husband's.

''Um...Um Hikaru, Guys I have news for you'', Masami said, while rubbing her belly.

''I am pregnant'', she said while looking straight at Hikaru who was silent.

''We knew, It was obvious, I mean why else would you have morning sickness'', Tamaki and Takumi said at the same time. Both Mitsuru and Haruhi scolded their husbands but then they were cut by Kaoru.

''I am so Happy, I will be an Uncle, Congratulations again'', Kaoru said, as he went to his Sister-in-Law and hugged her tight and then he hugged his brother who was still silent.

''Um..Hikaru Honey are you not happy'', Masami asked as tears beggan to form in her eyes making Hikaru smile and hug her.

''OF COURSE I AM HAPPY, I WAS JUST SHOCKED, AND MASAMI WHAT SHOULD WE NAME THE BABY'', Hikaru screamed.

''Hikaru calm down and why pick out a name so early I am only a few days pregnant, we still have nine months to think'', She said.

''I guess I was just so Happy'', he said, then he noticed his wife was crying, ''Masami are you alright?''.

''I am fine those were just the hormones'', she said with a smile.

''Haruhi look at them they are so cute I want a baby too!'' Tamaki cried.

''Tamaki we dicussed this now let's give this couple some alone time that these will be the last nine months of peace that they will get in a while'', Haruhi said smiling at her friends.

''Oh hello mother, really, that's great, well um Masami and I have big news for you, WHAT OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IT, it's it's Mom Masami's pregna... he was cut by his mother's screaming which everyone could hear, and then the line went dead.

''What happened?''Masami asked.

''Well she's alredy calling all newspaper news channel and magazine to tell the news so should we call our friends?'' Hikaru asked as they took a seat in the couch.

A few minutes later.

''Um Boss is it okay if all our friends came over?'' Hikaru asked a bit nervous.

'' Of course Hikaru'', Tamaki and Takumi answered with similar smiles in both their faces.

''They seem more like twins every day'', Kaoru whispered to Naomi and she nodded.

''Few, Thank's Boss'', Hikaru said and then they heard the bell ring and all their friends walk in.

**2 DAYS LATER**

''Do you Morinozuka Takashi take this woman to be your wedded wife?'' the precher asked.

''Yes'', Mori answered,

then he smiled

Do you Sakagami Natsumi do you take this man to be your wedded husband?'' The preecher asked once again.

''Yes, I do'', She answered.

Then she smiled.

I now pronounce you Husband and wife.

**- AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**READER: **AWW Hikaru and Masami are having a baby what's the gender?

**ME: **Calm down, I already know what it is in fact I have a lot of things planned, but it's a SECRET.

**MASAMI: **Can you whisper to me I deserve to know since I am the one who is pregnant.

**HIKARU: **NO Masami leave Joky0424 alone but it's supposed to be a secret until you are six months pregnant.

**MASAMI: **Alright I will wait

**TAMAKI & TAKUMI: **Joky0424 does not own Ouran High School she only owns Masami, Naomi, Mitsuru, Natsumi, and Takumi/ Me.

**KAORU: **Of couse she doesn't she would have a heart attack.

**NAOMI: **Shut up Kaoru.

**HARUHI: **I al ready know what's coming up in the next three chapters. ^_^

**READER: **OH can you tell me?

**ME: **NO she cant, Anyways happy begining of the holidays.

_joky0424 & Emily1050_


	9. Chapter 9 (The Morinozuka's ideal Honeym

Once the plane landed all but the Morinozuka's were surprised to see were they were.

''Um Mori, why are we in your family's competition kendo dojo in Hiroshima?'' Kaoru asked, everyone else was wondering the same thing.

''Well this is the Morinozuka's most popular resort, it's filled with dojo's, it's main goal is for every four years this is were the National Kendo competition final is held, am I right'', Kyoya said with complete confidence.

''Yeah'', Mori answered, as they all entered.

''Mori I know you and Natsumi are both really good at Kendo but could you have thought of a place with less troubles for pregnant women'', Hikaru said in an over protective way.

''It's fine Hikaru, like I said before I am only a few days pregnant and this is nothing that drastic, as long as do not do Kendo which I wouldn't do even wasn't pregnant but for the fact that I know nothing about it'', She said trying to sound convincing enough.

'' Actually Masa-Chan this resort has a pool and a park you can walk in'', Honey said with a smile.

''Honey have you been here before?'' Tamaki asked.

''Of course Tama-Chan I come here every four years to see the tournament's'', Honey answered.

''Tamaki you should really think of your question's before you ask them'', Haruhi scolded him.

''This are your different rooms keys please enjoy your stay'', The Receptionist said while giving them all a warm smile.

''I am so happpy, Takashi, I love you'', Natsumi said as her and her husband walked towards their room.

''Yeah'', He said as he picked her up bridal style and they walked into their bedroom.

-**IN-TAMAKI'S-AND-HARUHI'S-APARTMENT-**

''Haruhi are you feeling alright?'' Tamaki asked, with concern, she had been acting weird since the wedding.

''Oh yeah I am fine'', Haruhi said , ''Just a little hungry, that's all''.

''Really, well there's some Sushi in the fridge'', He said pointing to a little fridge, ''They alsoo have Miso soup, and some fancy tuna''.

''Okay thak's'', She said as she walked over to the fridge.

When Haruhi opened the fridge and she felt the smell of sea food which send her straight to the bathroom, at this Tamaki got nervous and he followed her to the bathroom. ''Haruhi maybe we should take you to a Hospital''.

''Uh No thank's I am fine'', She answered.

''No Haruhi I think you should really go to the Hospital'', Tamaki said very nervous that something could be wrong with her.

''TAMAKI IF I SAY I AM FINE I AM FINE YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE'', Haruhi yelled.

''I am sorry Haruhi, my love do you want to take a nap until dinner?"' He said as he carried her and put her in bed were she immediately fell asleep, He thought she looked so peacefull while sleeping.

**FOUR HOURS LATER:**

Both Tamaki and Haruhi had fallen asleep.

KNOCK

KNOCK

This woke Tamaki up he rushed to the door so that they wouln't wake Haruhi up.

''Tono why didn't you guys come to dinner?'' Kouro asked as he and the rest of the group walked in.

When everyone saw Haruhi sleeping they started wondering ehy she would be this tired.

''Um Boss why is Haruhi sleeping?'' Hikaru asked.

''She's just tired though she has been acting weird all noon, just let her rest'', Tamaki said walking to his wife.

''Okay'', Honey whispered.

''Hey Tamaki tomorrow let's spend the day at the pool'', Takumi said as he and Mitsuru walked over to him.

''Alright, but let me just say that's all we are going to do through this week'', Tamaki said looking at his brother and then at his sister-in-law and smiled.

All their friends stood there wondering what was wrong with Haruhi, they knew that Tamaki was worried they could see it in his eyes and in his voice, something was wrong.

''Tamaki maybe we should take Haruhi to a hospital, my family owns a few in this city'', Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

''I already told her that, and all I got from that was getting yelled at'', He said in sad tone.

''Tamaki has Haruhi had any simpthoms of anything'', Kyoya asked.

''Yeah, she was hungry earlier so she went to the fridge and I think the moment she felt the sea food smell, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up, is something the matter Kyoya?'' Tamaki asked even more woried at his friends expretion.

''Maybe you should wait at least four days before you take her to the Hospital'', Kyoya said in a serious tone.

''Okay'', He said felling a little better that his friend said that it could wait.

''Guys we should leave now''', Reiko said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

Once again Tamaki and Haruhi were alone.

The next two days passed with no problem until day three.

''Oh no, no, no'', Haruhi said running to the bathroom. Tamaki woke up at the sound of his wife throwing up, He was very anxious to take the hospital but he still had to wait one more day.

As everyone except Mori, and Honey who were in the Dojo, walked into the pool, they saw a very strange thing the pool was closed, instead they decided that they would all have a walk around the Park.

''Haruhi, you sure are sweeting a lot!''Mitsuru said.

''Haruhi are you alright'', Tamaki asked worried.

''I am fine you gu...'' she started to say but then she slowly started to fall, Seing this Tamki rushed to the floor to catch her which he did, but she had fainted. Tamaki started crying while Kyoya called an ambulance.

Soon an ambulace took Haruhi and Tamaki to the closest Ootori Hospital.

The ambulance took a couple of minutes before getting to the hospital, at the same time that they rushed through the Emergency room their friends arived, rushing to the receptionist.

''Um excuse me we are looking for Suou Haruhi please'', Naomi pleaded.

''Oh yes she's in room # 204 in the 2nd floor'', She answered.

All of trhem rushed through the Elevator and through the 2nd floor except Kyoya who walked camly. When they found the room and opened the door they were surprised to see Tamaki and Haruhi both smiling at each other.

''What's wrong with her?'' Renge asked.

Tamaki looked at her, he was still smiling, ''Well, we just found out that she's allergic to Vanilla, and that's what the cake on Mori's wedding made off that's why she's been throwing up and well the reason why she fainted''.

Everyone started cracking up.

''When is she going home?'' Reiko asked giving Tamaki another smile.

''WE GO HOME NOW'' He shouted and rushing over to Haruhi and hugging her tight.

''LET ME GO TAMAKI'', She yelled at him this caused him to go to his emo corner.

The rest of the week passed by with no problem's and so Honey's wedding was coming closer.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**TAMAKI: **Joky0424 & Emily1050 do not own Ouran High School.

**ME: **Do you have to remind me?

**HIKARU: **Yes because we don't ant to be owned by you guys, we like Hatori a lot better.

**MASAMI: **They might not own you but she owns me and your my husband. (she smacks him)

**ME: **WELL done Masami.

**MASAMI: **I Work out.

**HIKARU: **HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL THIS MOODSWINGS ARE OVER?

**READER:** IT'S still nine more month's.

**ME: **I am sorry, I took a while, I just came back from Canada and while over there I caught a cold and now is when I finally feel better.

Emily1050 & Joky04


	10. Chapter 10 (The Haninozuka Catastrofy)

''Um Misukuni?'' Honey heard someone calling him, he turned around he saw his brother walking up to him.

''Chika-Chan?'' Honey asked innocently holding Usa-Chan close to him.

'' Don't call me that Mitsukuni'', Yachikawa said.

''Um...sorry'', Honey said looking sad at his younger brother.

''Are you and your friends ready?''Chika asked with an angry look in his eyes.

''Yeah we are all ready, why?'' Honey asked a bit scared of his younger sibling.

''The maid just said that the girls called to say that they are already in the Chapel, and to tell you guys, that you only have 30 minutes before the wedding, no offense but usually The Groom is early and the Bride is late not thee way around'', Chika said before turning around and leaving.

''Honey walked into his room where he found his friends, they were all ready. '' Oh Honey-Sempai we just wanted to say that we are going to be late if we don't leave!'' Hikaru advised his friends.

''Alright Hika-Chan, LET'S HEAD TO THE LIMO'' Honey said as he got out of his room and headed towards the big stairs.

A few minutes later.

''Hurry, Hurry, Hurry, we have 10 seconds if not we will be late, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10, OH NO WE ARE LATE'', The twins both said as the group of men entered the Chapel, to see a bunch of worried faces brighting up.

''You can advice the ladies that we have arrived'', Kyouya said to a waiter. The waiter moved fast to advice the girls what his master had said.

''Young Mistresses, The Mastor's have arrived and have ordered me to come and advice you, now if you excuse me,'' The waiter said as he left the room.

''Okay Reiko today is your wedding day,'' Naomi said looking at her friend,'' You look so cute''.

''Thank's'', Reiko answered, ''But you and Masami were the ones that helped me look this good, so thank you, Thank you all for helping me out today''.

''I am sorry, I can't be maid of honor any more since I have to start using loose clothing,'' Masami apologized as she rubbed her 3 week pregnant belly.

The rest of the wedding went just as planned a little late but it was there.

''Masami hurry up, the plane is leaving in 10 minutes everyone but us is on board'', Hikaru yelled at his wife who was in a bathroom throwing up the strawberry and chocolate cake.

''Hikaru don't you dare yell at me, I wouln't be going through this situation if it wasn't for you so stop talking'', She yelled back in a very angry tone.

''Alright my dear'', Hikaru answered a bit scared what this moodswings plus her usual behaviour would cause him.

A few hours later the group landed in their destination, or so they thought.

''Yesh you guys you could have told me we were going somewhere cold, and I wouldn't be wearing this sun dress'', Renge protested as the group came down the plane.

''But Renge-Chan we didn't get any place cold we got one of Reiko-Chan's family Resorts in the Caribbean'', Honey answered.

''I am sorry Honey, but unless it snow's in the Caribbean we aren't there'', Haruhi said pouting outside the window.

''Whaaat is this, this is not my family's resort'', Reiko said looking scared.

''That's what I thought when I read this'', Mitsuru said pointing up towards a sign that read ' Alaska'.

''Wait were in The United States, Yes'', The twins both said happily, but then they reminded themselves that this was a very cold area and their smiles turned into frowns.

''We can probably rent 8 hotel rooms for this week and...'' Kyouya started.

''And we can go cloth shopping, Right now'', Renge finished with a face that could see her yay.

A few hours later the girls came back to the hotel with a few bags for both the boys and them.

''I have never been so happy of going shopping'', Natsumi said looking for Mori.

The rest of the week was a freezing week, while the girls all stayed inside, the boys went ice skiing, to the girls it was the most boring trip except for Natsumi she too had news for everyone.

Oncce the plane landed they all felt relived of being back in their normal weather that was until Natsumi said she had news.

''Everyone I have news, specially for Takashi'', She said happily, '' I am pregnant''.

''Congratulations Natsumi, Mori'', Everyone sheered, Natsumi couldn't do anything but smile while Mori just froze to the news of him becoming a father.

-**Authors-Notes-**

**Me:** So tell me guys, Was this ending obvious?

**Natsumi: **What were you thinking, why mee, nooooooooo!

**Masami: **Don't worried, you will eventually get over it like I have done.

**Natsumi: **You mean you feel okay with this now.

**Masami: **Yeah

**Hikaru: **Yeah right, what happened this morning when you were crying over the fact that you will eventually get fat.

**Naomi: **Hikaru, those are called moodswings.

**Haruhi: **Yeah and Mori, you should probably prepare yourself for those.

**Mori: **Yeah.

**Tamaki: **Haruhi my dear when are we going to have babies?

**Haruh**i: Not even close.

**Tamaki: **Joky0424 will you do me the faavor?

**Me; **Look Tamaki, Haruhi knows what's coming and that's why she's scared.

**Kyouya: **Joky0424 does not own Ouran High SSchool.

**Takumi: **If she did, she would have a heart attack.

**Me: **Okay since this chapter is really short I will post chapter 11 today as well so see you in a few minutes, bye.


	11. Chapter 11 (The new boy in school)

**AN; Guys there is a new character in this chapter and Joky and I felt like we needed to ruch things a little when we wrote this, but it all leads to a reason that you'll see in future chapters, and the readers in wattpad already know, guys we beg you to please review. ^_^**

Kyoya's and Renge's wedding and Honeymoon Happened to be the last week of summer vacation that everyone got. After studying aboard for a whole year the Host club returned to the Ouran University, Mori and Haruhi in law school, Kyouya in Med school, The twins in a fashion specialty that Ouran has, Honey in the Chef section of the School, and Tamaki in the 'FOLLOW YOUR PARENT'S FOOTSTEPS' class with all the other girls. Mori and Haruhi were in two different classes since Mori was in his third year and H aruhi was in her first year.

''Oh my, It's Fujioka-Kun'', one of the old host guest said, '' I am sorry I mean Fujioka-Chan''.

''Actually Izumi, it's no longer Fujioka'', Haruhi told her friend who just smiled back at her.

''NO WAY YOU AND TAMAKI-SAMA MARRIED!'', Izumi screamed happily.

''WHAT?'', Haruhi heard a bunch of girls walking towards her happily as well.

That was until the room's presence changed from happy to cold, and suddenly a guy walks in, Izumi and the other girls except Haruhi thought he was hot not like the Host club but he could pass as one.

~~TIME~~SKIP~~

LUNCH TIME

''Oh Haruhi there you are'', Renge shouted as her and the other's not including Mitsuru her and Takumi were getting enrolled.

''Of course Renge this is my class!'' Haruhi said looking pretty angry.

''Haruhi are you okay?'' Naomi asked having a little trouble between Natsumi and Masami's moodswings.

''I am fine, let's just go to lunch and sit in the host club's table'', Haruhi said as she and her friends walked towards luch excited, that was ruined when they came uppon their club's table.

''Excuse us sir, but this is the Host, and Hostess club's table so can you please leave'', Reiko said.

''Uh I am sorry... but I don't care I got here first, anyways there's enough seats here for the six of you!'' The strange boy answered.

''Yeah but if you sit then one of our husbands or my sister-in-law or my brother-in-law wont get to sit'', Haruhi said getting annoyed.

''Oh your all married, well tht's too bad specially you Suoh-San'', The strange boy said.

''How do you know Haruhi?'' Masami asked just as annoyed or even worst than Haruhi.

''Were in the same class, he is new though, um I think you name was Igarashi Naoki, right?''Haruhi said looking at him.

''Yeah that's right beauty'', He said taking Haruhi and holding her close, Haruhi tried to pull herself free but he was too strong and then the girls tried to help but it was useless, when the boys started to enter the room and they saw Haruhi screaming and the other girls trying to help set her free, Tamaki jumped mad and Jealous who ever this guy was, he was getting expelled.

''WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TRY AND HOLD MY WIFE AND HER FRIENDS SO CLOSE'', Tamaki yelled taking the man by his shirts collar and putting him in the air making him drop Haruhi.

''Tamaki put him down, it it was just a misunderstanding I am sure of that', Haruhi tried to say.

''Haruhi did this man harm you?'' Tamaki asked looking her over to see if she had any brusses then he noticed her hand had a red mark from Naoki holding her so tight, ''you bastard, How dare you make a red mark on my wife's hand''.

Now Tamaki was once again holding the man up in the air, ''Tamaki put him down'', Haruhi ordered.

''Don't worry Haruhi I will get hiin=m expelled let me call my father'', Tamaki said sticking his phone out.

''Your daddy won't be able to expell me because I am a close good friend of the Chairman'', Naoki said, '' Perhaps your Father should stop trying to marry you to good women, she should have had a choice just like all of the others, they are all pretty ladies'', at this comment all of the other boys got mad and jealous.

''Listen up Igarashi-San, We know perfectly fine who you are, and I doupt that the chairman wouln't listen to Tamaki and also none of us here had arranged marriages we are all married out of love'', Kyouya said looking at his computer and then at Naoki.

''How did you know who I am?'' Naoki asked.

''I usually investigate about the new students and that's what I did to you'', Kyouya answered looking back at his computer.

''You have no right to do such a thing'', Naoki said glaring at him.

''WRONG , Kyouya-Sempi has permission as you see, we are the top five families in Japan, Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitzukuni and us the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru'', The twins both said, ''and these are our wife's, Ootori Renge, Suou Haruhi, Morinozuka, Natsumi, Haninozuka Reiko, and Masami and Naomi Hitachiin''.

''No way'', Naoki said.

''Do you need the news papers to proof this'', Kyouya said glaring at Naoki which ended up in Naoki feeling a little intimidated.

''Nao-Chan could have started in our good side but now you have just started in our bad side, and you do not want to get on our bad side'', Honey said in an angry face.

''Yeah'', Mori agreed.

''Father yes expell Igarashi Naoki'', Tamaki said into the phone.

''Why Tamaki?''Yuzuru asked.

''He was flirting with Haruhi, Renge, Natsumi, Naomi, Reiko,, and Masami and then he hurt Haruhi'', Tamaki said extreamly mad.

''No wait Tamaki this was a misunderstanding, forget what Tamaki just said'', Haruhi said while glaring at her husband.

''Okay but Haruhi if Naoki does anything else inform me imediatly'', Yuzuru said, ''Oh and don't call me okay''.

''Alright'', Haruhi said as she hanged up the phone.

''Haruhi he hurt you'', Tamaki said.

''It's okay Tamaki if something like this happens to any of us or Mitsuru we tell Yuzuru imediatly okay'', Haruhi said looking at her friends and siblings-in-law who were entering the cafeteria, ''Now please Igarashi-San leave''.

Naoki left and the day kept on as if nothing that was until the afternoon.

''Oh no not again'', Haruhi said as she rushed to the bathroom in the middle of dinner.

''Haruhi have you eaten any vanilla at all?''Tamaki asked following her to the bathroom.

''No not that I know of'', Haruhi answered.

''Well then what could be wrong'', Tamaki asked looking at her worriedly.

''If it makes you feel any better Mai and I are going to the hospital for our anual check up tomorrow'', Haruhi said looking at him.

''Okay''.

''I am going to bed'', Haruhi said giving him a kiss'' Good night''.

''Good night, sleep well I will head to bed too in a few minutes'', Tamki said.

''Okay'', She said as she headed upstairs she had an idea of what was going on but she didn't want to bealive it not yet.

Tamaki was sitting in the living room deep in thought as he got a phone call but when he looked it was am unknown caller and then he answered.

''Hello'' he said

'' enjoy you little wife while you have her I will steel Haruhi from you''.

-**Authors-Notes-**

**Me:** So who do you think is calling, oh but its so easy to know.

**Haruhi: **I got to say I am a little happy that Tamaki was worried about me.

**Me: **Of course you are anyways this is todays second post guys I have no idea when I will post again hopefully soon, Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for any mispelled words, I was kind of in a hurry and didn't get to check the grammar when Joky send it to me.

Joky04& Emily1050


	12. Chapter 12 (Who would have thought)

''Oh hey Haruhi'', Mai said happily as she entered the Suou estate 2.

''Hey Mai, are you ready to go?'' Haruhi asked her old friend.

''Yeah sure, by the way were's Tamaki?''She asked.

''You know he has preparation classes, right?'' Haruhi responded living the room and heading towards the waiting limo.

''Have a great day Mistress Haruhi and Mai-Sama'', The maid said as she opened the door of the mansion.

''So um Haruhi, why are you so nervous about this check up?''Mai asked in the limo.

''Uh I have some doubts, about a certain something that involves Tamaki and I'', Haruhi said blushing to the fact that her friend had been able to notice her change of attitude.

The rest of the car ride went in complete silence, Haruhi did not want to give Mai any ideas until it was proven and Mai could tell her friend was trying to avoid talking. I n the Hospital two nurses were waiting for them, One took Haruhi and the other took Mai to different rooms.

'What's taking them so long' Haruhi thought in the room for her results. Then finally a nurse and a doctor walked in the room both smiling at Haruhi.

''Congratulations '', The doctor sheered he must have been in his twuenty's.

''Congratulations for?'' Haruhi asked.

''You are going to be a mother '', The nurse responded.

''HUH NO NOT, AFTER I TOLD TAMAKI WE WOULDN'T YET!'' Haruhi screamed.

''Hey Haruhi what's the matter?'' Mai asked walking in the room.

''Miss, Mrs. Suou is pregnant'', The nurse simply said.

''No way, Tamaki is going to be so Happy, let's go tell him the news'', Mai said grabbing Haruhi and pulling her out of the Hospital.

''Mei wait, I want to tell Tamaki when I am ready and that's just not today, so please keep it to yourself for now'', Haruhi ordered.

''At lest Haruhi,I tell Cassanova'', Maii said, they had both been dating since the Host Club's good-bye party.

''Fine but just him and make sure he doesn't tell TAMAKI'', Haruhi said witha an emphasize on Tamaki.

''Okay'', she anwered, 'you said Tamaki so I can tell everyone else, yay', she thought.

When Haruhi got home she was surprised to see that none of her friend nor family were there not even Tamaki, she woundered what could be wrong.

''Welcome home '', Shima said.

''Good afternoon Shima, Shima do you know where Tamaki is he should have been back by now'', Haruhi asked a bit nervous.

''Actually Mistrees, the Master called earlier to say that had called and he had gotten a call from his family's main Hospital from your health condition, he said something about some big news'', She said.

'Kyouya got a phone call from the Hospital I went to today, and this phone call was about me which means Tamaki's is going to find out that we are going to be Parent's', Haruhi thought headding to her room.

At 10:00pm Takumi and Mitsuru arrived they had all been with Tamaki and Kyouya but they had decided to leave, Haruhi was sitting in the waiting room of the Suou estate #2, waiting for her family.

''Congratulations Haruhi'', Takumi exclaimed.

''I gess Kyouya told you everything?'' Haruhi asked getting annoyed.

''Well Yeah, If you are wondering where Tamaki is he is still talking to Kyouya'', Mitsuru said looking at Haruhi and knowing that she was wondering that same thing, then Haruhi gave her a thank you smile, and she just nodded.

Haruhi decided to head to bed since she did have class the next day. In bed Haruhi rolled around, with a million thoughts in her mind, After a few minutes she heard someone walking up the stairs and opening the door to her's and Tamaki's room, Haruhi was surprised to see Tamaki so calm entering the room quietly trying not to wake her up.

''Tamaki, why are you so late?''Haruhi asked sitting up.

''Oh Haruhi, my dear I caught up in a conversation with Kyouya about what we are going to do'', Tamaki said.

''What do you mean?'' Haruhi asked giving him a confused look.

''Haruhi were not just having one child, we are having three!'' Tamaki said and his eyes light up with Happiness.

''WE ARE HAVING TRIPLETS?'' Haruhi asked, ''I thought one was bad enough''.

''What do you mean bad enough, don't you want to have kids Haruhi?'' Tamaki asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

''Of course I do, Tamaki this is just sudden, but I love the Idea of becoming the mother of your children'', She said, Tamaki smiled at her comment.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**ME: **Short chapter. But don't worry, today I will post three chapters because in wattpad Joky and I posted the last chapter yesterday and we were like, let's finish it in as well, but don't you worry this has twenty four chapters and I am proud to say that according to the wonderful Wattpad readers it may have a sequel so we'll see.


	13. Chapter 13 (The first Check-up)

''Hey Boss!'' Hikaru called to Tamaki as they both headed to club.

''Oh hey Hikaru, I didn't see you there'', was Tamaki's response.

''So Boss how's Haruhi doing over the fact that she is having triplets?'' Hikaru aske knowing his good friend Haruhi didn't want to have kids in a while, but she didn't just end up having one she ended up with three.

''To be honest Hikaru she's taking it quite well'', Tamaki said as he had one of his sudden ilusions in which Haruhi and him were with their three little babies.

''Hey Milord, Hikaru wait up'', Hikaru and Tamaki both turned around to see Kaoru walking up to them.

''Hey Kaoru'', Hikaru said hapily to his twin.

''Hello Kaoru, how are you and Naomi doing?'' Tamaki asked.

''Were fine thankyou Boss'', Kaoru said.

''How many nicknames do you guys have for me?'' Tamaki asked getting a bit anoyed.

''We only have three'', Hikaru started.

''Which are'', Kaoru continued.

''Milord, Boss, and Tono!'' they both finished as they walked in the club room. Kyouya, Hunny, Mori, Takumi, Mitsuru, Naomi, Reiko, and Renge were all in the room the whole host club were missing Haruhi, Natsumi, and Masami today.

**FLASHBACK**

_**''HEY HARUHI YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME TO MY CHECK-UP TOMORROW, THAT WAY WE KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE'', Massami asked.**_

_**''I WOULDN'T MIND BUT LET'S GET NATSUMI TOO, THAT WAY IS THREE BIRDS'', HARUHI ANSWERED.**_

_**''OKAY LET'S GO ASK'', MASAMI SAID AS SHE AND HARUHI HEADDED BACK TO NATSUMI'S CLASSROOM.**_

_**''UH NATSUMI, WE WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WANT TO COME WITH US TO OUR CHECK-UP TOMORROW THAT WAY WE KILL THREE BIRDS WITH ONE STONE'', MASAMI SAID.**_

_**''YEAH THAT'S NICE'', SHE ANSWERED WITH A SMILE.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

When the club opened the doors and the many boys and girls entered they were surprised to see some boys sad or flustered because their Hostess were missing.

When the time to close the club came the Host's and Hostesses that were present took a few steps towards the different couches around the room.

IN THE HOSPITAL WITH THE GIRLS AROUND THE SAME TIME

''Mrs. Suoh please follow me'', a very kind nurse said to Haruhi leading he to the room.

Haruhi could feel he heart beat, but that was interupted when she felt the cold cream that gave her chills. The nurse started to move an object around Haruhi's belly to see what they could find. Haruhi started to cry when she noticed what looked like one head.

''As you cand see this is one of the head's,'' the nurse said poiting towards the little head, she moved to the right and found anothe little head, and a few minutes later they found the third Baby.

At this time Haruhi couln't hold her tears back no more, she blamed it on the moodswings.

LATER AT THE SUOH MANSSION

''So Haruhi how was the check-up?'' Masami asked.

''It was fine'', she answered, then she noticed Tamaki crying in his EMO Corner, '' Tamaki why are you crying?'' she said a bit annoyed.

''I wasn't there to see my babies today'', he said as he kept on crying.

During dinner the family talked about their day and how everything haad gone perfectly, except loosing the customers at the host and hostess club today.

The next day came and once again Haruhi was back in school.

''Class today we are going to be having a mock trial, I am going to pair you up and these will be your partners till you go into your second year so here I go:

Ayake and Tasuki

Yasha and Hiyosuka

Akiye and Chikako

Haruhi and Naoki

ect'' the teacher anounced.

Haruhi looked at Naoki in a very angry and flustered sight, she knew wouldn't e happy, '' So class get with your partners and start working on your asingment, also in that table are the papers with the cases that you will be representing'', the teacher said.

''So um... Suoh-San is your little boyfriend going to fire the teacher for putting you with me'', Naoki said as he gave Haruhi a smirk.

''Do not talk like that about Tamaki or any of our friends like that while I am present, and as for your question it's none of your concern'', Haruhi said with a stern look then they both feard the bell ring which ment it was time for Lunch.

-**AUTHORS-NOTES-**

**Like said there is still one more chapter for tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14 (The first mock-trial)

''Uh Haruhi can I ask why you have been so quite all lunch time, it's not normal, you usually at least say two sentences but today not even a word'', Masami, ''are you alright?.''

''OH...yeah,'' She answered.

''Haruhi I can't help but think that you are feeling uncomfortable,'' Mitsuru said noticing her sister in law was looking sad.

''HARUHI WHAT IT IS IT, YOU AND I ARE BESTIES YOU CAN TELL ME,'' Renge said looking at her best friend.

''The thing is that... Do you guys remember that guy Naoki Igarashi?'' She asked hopefull so that she wouldn't have to remind them.

''Yeah, of course it's the guy who was sitting in the Clubs table last week right?'' Natsumi said completle confident.

''That's right well, you know how in law school we have mock-trials,'' she said getting nervous.

''Yeah,'' Reiko said.

''Well put us as partners from today..till the day I graduate,'' Haruhi said feeling uneasy.

''No way, Tamaki is going to fire , and then he's surely expelling Igarashi-San,'' Naomi said looking at her friend.

''I think that unless you want Tamaki to find out, or any of the other guys we should change the subject'', Renge said pointing to the door where their friends were entering.

'Haruhi are you ok, you look like if your sick,'' Hikaru said taking his seat next to Masami.

''No Hikaru I am fine, just nausea,'' she said trying to look away.

''Haruhi I heard your class just found who their partners for the rest of the year were,'' Kyouya said, he had this look like he already knew.

''Really?, Haruhi who did you get, Let me guess Akiye Nakamura,'' Tamaki said suddenly getting exided.

Haruhi gave Kyouya this kill look, that did absolutly nothing after all he was the shadow king,'' No Tamaki, I got I..Iiigarrasshi-San,'' she said, she wasn't looking up but she knew that Tamaki was either sulking or he was frozen.

''So uh Haru-Chan, Masa-Chan, and Sumi-Chan how are the three of you doing?'' Honey tried to break the uncomfortable silence that spread across the table.

''Yeah Honey-Sempai everything is going just fine,'' Masami said noticing what Honey had done.

''Yeah, everything is fine here too!'' Natsumi answered giving Honey and Mori a warm smile.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru they had both been feeling weird and now finally the atmosphere was calming down.

Haruhi decided to look up and smile, but when she did she noticed Tamaki taking his phone out and calling someone.

''Excuse me everyone'', He said walking towards the door to take the call. Haruhi felt uneasy with this.

After Lunch

''So Suou-San how did your husband take the news?'' Naoki asked again, this time only reeceving a glare from Haruhi, Haruhi sigh and looked at their case.

Their case was about this young woman who was having an abortion and did, the doctor did not call the parents of the juvenil until three days after the abortion, and now the parents were suing the clinic.

'Ha this girl must be very unhappy, sertanly killing her own child' Hauhi thought, ''Igarashi-Kun I would rather we take the parent's side and defend them,'' she said looking at Naoki.

''No way, I can't believe that you believe that this seventeen year old should not have had this abortion,'' he said, ''That's just stupid, don't tell me that you are one of those people that believe that an abortion is the same as killing.''

''To be honest I never thought of myself as one of those people, but now that I myself am becoming a mother I realize that just because it's still forming doesn't mean it's not alive, if it weren't alive from the begining it wouldn't grow, nor kick, and when it's born it wouldn't cry nor move it be just like a doll,'' she said realizing just how much she had change but she was happy about it.

''Wait your pregnant?,'' He asked.

''Yeah I am having triplets'', she said while smiling at the thought.

''Wait but then that mean.. Uh how much time do you have,'' he asked cutting himself down.

''Three weeks," she answered rubbing her tummy.

"Oh well then I guess...Congratulations", Naoki said with a fake smile.

A teacher walked in the room and whispers into their teacher. "Um Suoh-San the Chairman wants a word with you".

Haruhi walked a bit nervous, she wasn't sure if Tamaki had told his dad, but she was defenetly mad.

Knock  
>knock<p>

"Suoh-San please come is waiting for you", the receptionist said motioning for Haruhi to follow her.

When Haruhi got to Yuzuru's room she was surprised to see that Tamaki wasn't there, this just put her more and more nervous.  
>"Welcome Haruhi", Yuzuru said looking up at Haruhi.<p>

"Hello", she said politely.

"Oh come on Haruhi why so formal?" he asked a bit hurt.

"I am sorry but as long as we are in school then me as a student and you as my chairman I must be polite", She said in confidence.

"Alright", he said a bit sad.

"Is there a reason for you to have called me here, if not can I go back to my class?" Haruhi said annoyed.

"Oh yes, Haruhi I don't know if you have noticed this but Tamaki is jealous of this Igarashi", Yuzuru said with a blank expression.

"To be honest yes, but Igarashi-Kun hasn't done anything wrong were just partners for the mock-trial", Haruhi tried to defend.

"Haruhi I know the Igarashi family, and I have known ever since they sent their heir to Ouran, that they are up to something and now I know what it is," He said, "Their trying to steel you away from the Suoh family".

Haruhi gave a curious look," Why do they care about me".

"The Igarahi family has always blamed us about the fact that they got last place in a old competition that all rich families would participate, the winning families, Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and the Morinozuka family, all the other families got over it and accepted that we are the top five families in Japan but the Igarashi family hates the five, especially the Suoh's, and they always try to steel from us", He explained.

"I see, so in other words, your going to do something to change my partner", she said.

"That's right".

"Ok, just one thing, even if they tried to 'steel me away' I would say no".

"Well that makes me feel better", He said giving his daughter in law a warm smile.

"Mr. Chairman I married Tamaki out of love no other reason", she explained.

"I see, well that makes me happy, oh by the way Tamaki send me an email to tell me that you were pregnant, is it true?" he asked.

"Oh, yes I am pregnant but not just ine three".  
>"You should head to class, I will see you later", he said.<p>

Haruhi walked back into her room happily, but when she saw Tamaki she got nervous and filled with jealousy.  
>"Haruhi guess who's transfering to your class Mitsuru and she's going to be your new partner".<p>

**-AUTHOR-NOTES-**

**That's it for tonight see you next week.**

** joky04 & Emily1050**


	15. Chapter 15 (Tamaki's secret)

"Haruhi you and I are partners isn't that great?" Mitsuru asked, she knew her friend was having lots of moodswings.

Haruhi sigh she was annoyed, but relieved that Naoki wouldn't get expelled. Later that day.

'I can't believe how late it is Tamaki is going to kill him', Haruhi thought. Naoki, Mitsuru, one of Naoki's boy cousins and her had decided to go out to eat, and now she was late.

"HARUHI", Tamaki asked annoyed, while Haruhi and Mitsuru walked in the mansion.

"Welcome Home Mistresses", Shima said to the two girls.

"Mitsuru, Haruhi are you alright, did some pervert try and attack you?, Oh no Tamaki the babies", Takumi asked, getting worried.

"Relax Takumi, I just got a phone call from the Igarashi Mansion, to tell me that Mitsuru and Haruhi had gone out to eat qith Igarashi Naoki and one of his cousin's who happens to be a boy, am I right Haruhi", he said annoyed.

"That's right, don't worry Takumi", Haruhi said, she had a blank expression like she didn't like how Tamaki was acting.

The rest of the week passed with Haruhi and Tamaki only speaking a few words to each other like "Hello" and sometimes "How was school/ or How did it go in your check-up?". Haruhi couldn't stand the tension between her and him anymore.

"I am sorry Tamaki, but I can't stand this anymore. If anything happens, I will be living with Mai in her apartment, take care. I love you

Haruhi", she said while typing to her 'HUSBAND'.

Tamaki was in his class using his lap-top when he received the message, tears began to roll down his face, he wouldn't make it a day without the love of his life, he nedded to fix this."Kazuki-Sensei can I take my leave early?" he asked.

"As you wich Suoh-Sama... Now back to the lesson," Kazuki said not paying much atention to Tamaki.

Tamaki hurried out of his classroom heading towards his father's office, he explained and was alowed to leave he also decided to bring Cassanova-kun along since he knew where Mai lived, they're dating.

"Bossanova-kun thank you for coming with me," Tamaki said, he was jumping around nervously, 'what if Haruhi ignores me?, no worse what if ahe never let's me see my children?' he thought.

When Tamaki and Cassanova got to Mai's apartment they knocked and knocked, Cassanova decided to call Mai.

"Hey Mai I l've been knocking on your door for half an hour," he said into the phone.

"Oh I am not home, I Went to help Haruhi go to the doctor.. but don't worry we're only 3 minutes away," she anwered.

Three minutes passed and just as promised the girl's arrived.

"Ritsu I thought you were alone," Mai said when she noticed Tamaki, at hearing this Haruhi who was behind her looked up from a picture.

"Tamaki... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?," she asked it was obvious she was mad.

"Haruhi please hear me out, I never meant for you to feel lonely and sad," he said, "I guess I never told anyone but when Takumi and I lived in France the Igarashi family tried to buy my mothers family company many times, if it wasn't for father the company wouldn't have made it to when I was eleven, after that the Igarashi family tried to make Takumi and I intimidated by them and now that they know that you and Mitsuru are important to us...their trying to take you away,"he said tears running down his face, "Haruhi I love you, I can't live without you, the strange calld I have been making have been to the Suoh's bodyguard's for if they tried and hurt you, I am sorry," Tamaki was in the floor crying like he'd just said something that been held oht for years.

"It's okay Tamaki, I forgive you, but I am feeling tired so ket's hurry back home, I am glad I forgot to bring my bags," she said feeling guilty for hurting Tamaki.

When the two got home they saw three limousines outside of their manssion, they recognized the limos one was from the Haneynozuka family, another was from the Ohtori and the last one was Hitachiin. They weren't expecting visitors but they knew that their host club family was waiting for them.

"Guys why are you here?" Haruhi asked she was mad and anoyed.

"To be honest Haruhi, Kyouya called us to meet here to tell us some important news," The twins said making their way towards Haruhi.

"The news is important to all of us becpuse this can affect all of us," Kyouya sigh," Igarashi Naoki is getting married."

"That's great, that way he wont bother us anymore," Takumi said getting exited.

"I don't think you get it Takumi, he's getting married to .." Kyouya said hesitant, "to Natsumi's sister."

-AUTHORS-NOTE-

**HARUHI-**I hate the Igarashis

**RENGE-** Natsumi your sister has bad taste.

**NATSUMI**-Oh well joky04 and Emily1050 does not own ouran high school

**MASAMI-**Note to readers the next chapter is five months into the pregnacy.

**ME- **Anyways that's for the next chapter. Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. don't forget to review.

**Joky04 & Emily1050**


End file.
